The Silver Savior
by Leafshine
Summary: Ever wonder how Feathertail felt when she dislodged the rock that killed Sharptooth that cost herself her life? Or how she felt when she met her mother Silverstream? Read this fan fiction about the chapter of Moonrise where Feathertail dies and find out.


**Hey guys Leaf here and I decided to write a fanfic about my favorite warrior cat Feathertail! This is the chapter of Moonrise where Feathertail dies but in her perspective. thinking about doing the whole book Moonrise im Feathertails POV. Leave an review if you want me to do that. Hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you did. **

"He's coming," Rock's wail echoed of the cave's walls.

I froze knowing that it was too soon and watched the outlaws and the Tribe cats scramble to their places, leaving me and my friends alone in the center of the cave. After a moment's hesitation a low, deep growl was heard throughout the cave, alerting everyone that Sharptooth had arrived. As Sharptooth's shadow fell across the entrance to the cave, I got a good look at him and he was just as the Tribe described him. He looked like a lion from the Elder's tales except that he had no fiery mane. Lean muscles rippled beneath his short haired pelt, and his golden head was lowered following Talon's blood trail. As he burst into the cave he spotted the hare and swiped it away with one massive paw.

"No!"I heard Squirrelpaw yowl.

_Oh no, _I thought to myself_. He knows we are all here now._

As on cue, Sharptooth's massive golden head swung towards the direction of Squirrelpaw's voice.

"Get back!" snarled Brambleclaw. "All of you hide"

I had to admire his bravery as he leapt at the lion-cat, lashing out with both front paws and rolling aside before Sharptooth could turn on him. I saw a glimpse of Squirrelpaw leaping at Sharptooth sinking her claws into the base of his tail.

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw screeched. "What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

As the lion-cat tried to dislodge her from his tail, I took it as a chance to run. Making sure that my brother was behind me, I climbed up a series of cracks in the rocks until we reached a small ledge. That is when I got a good look at my surroundings. The Tribe cats were all in their hiding places still frozen with shock. I frantically searched for my friends until I spotted Brambleclaw on a ledge just beneath Squirrelpaw. For a moment I couldn't find Tawnypelt until I spotted her head poking out of a cleft. That just left Crowpaw. Horror struck me as I saw my love stuck in a crevice too shallow to shelter him, desperately pushing himself against the wall, trying to escape Sharptooth's claws.

"Oh no." I murmured, catching my brothers attention.

I stared horror stricken as Sharptooth's claws kept swiping at Crowpaw. As I watched I heard a strange voice whisper something. I listened harder as I realized that the waterfall seemed to be speaking to me.

"The silver cat has come," It kept repeating.

At that moment it dawned on me. Stormfur's pelt was gray like our fathers and mine was silver like our mothers. _I am the silver cat._ I thought to myself. I glanced up noticing several hanging rocks on the cave's roof and one large one hung right over Crowpaw and Sharptooth.

"Crowpaw." I whispered. I gave my brother one last glance filled with love and sorrow."I can hear the voices clearly now." I murmured. "This is for me to do"

I bunched up all my muscles poised to leap. I closed my eyes and thought about the prophecy the Tribe of Endless Hunting had given Stoneteller, how a silver cat would save them all. _Well,_ I thought. _The silver cat has come._ I opened my eyes, now filled with determination and leaped. The pain was unbearable when I felt my body slam into the rock. I dug my claws into the stone with a satisfying grating noise. I felt the rock crack and I was flung off and it fell. A yowl of terror escaped me as I fell towards the ground. Searing pain crept up my limbs as I hit the cave ground. Already I felt my life start to ebb away. I heard Sharptooth scream in terror as the falling rock impaled him.

I could hardly see the cat leaning over me but by their size I recognized Crowpaw. _Oh my love,_ I thought.

"Feathertail." Stormfur whispered, his voice wavering.

"Feathertail?" Crowpaw asked his voice full of worry. "Feathertail, are you ok?"

I was too tired to move or respond. I was aware of the Tribe cats creeping out of their hiding places and the rest of my friends standing beside me.

"She'll be fine." Stormfur whispered his voice cracking. "She's got to be, she has a prophecy to fulfill."

I felt Crowpaw's nose press against my fur and he started softly licking me. Blood dripped from a slash on his shoulder. "Wake up Feathertail," he whispered, "Please wake up."

A strange sent wreathed me and I heard a strange cat cry out. "Oh Feathertail," her voice was filled with grief.

With one last attempt I lifted my head. I heard a gasp from Crowpaw. Settling my gaze on Stormfur I murmured "You must go home without me brother, save the clan."

Then turning my gaze on Crowpaw I whispered. "Think you have nine lives do you? I saved you once don't make me save you again."

"Feathertail, No" he choked out. "Don't leave me"

"I won't," I promised. "I'll always be with you."

I closed my eyes for the last time as my body gave one final shudder and lied still. I opened my eyes again and saw a silver cat with the same marking on her pelt as mine. I suddenly realized that this was my mother Silverstream and that I was in Starclan.

"Oh, Feathertail my precious daughter." She cried out as she ran towards me.

"Mother," I purred as rubbed her muzzle against mine. "We finally get to meet."

"You were so brave, I'm so proud." She said as we gazed down at the remaining questing cats. "Your friends will miss you greatly though."

"And I will miss them even more" I replied as I watched my friends mourn over my death. _OhCrowpaw, I will always be with you._ I vowed silently, _I always will_.


End file.
